


(Not a) Replacement

by Jas_mint



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ace/Biromantic Reyna, Angst, Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hunters of Artemis can have relationships with each other, Past Relationship(s), spoilers up to Tyrant's Tomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas_mint/pseuds/Jas_mint
Summary: Reflecting on her past with Jason (and a possible future with Thalia), Reyna makes a decision.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	(Not a) Replacement

Life was hard. Harder than it had ever been before. Not that she was a stranger to hardship.

Reyna supposed that was why she wanted out.

Really, there wasn't much left for her at Camp Jupiter. She could retire, live in New Rome, but the appeal of the dream wasn't there anymore without him. 

It had been months since she last saw Jason. Months since their last awkward parting, the unspoken conversation of "what are we" rattling around. After he was stolen away by Juno, Reyna had been sure he would return to to them, to come back to his duty to New Rome. . . to come back to her. They had fallen out before hand, yes, but the way Percy had remembered Annabeth. . . Reyna had a sliver of hope he would remember the good of their relationship and not the bad. They had had something, she remembered, but it had been so long, she was starting to forget, and wonder, maybe. . . maybe it hadn't been there after all.

* * *

_Dusk fell over Temple Hill. The Roman soldiers were meant to be sleeping, but two young recruits had snuck out of their barracks, whispering to each other behind a building, thinking they were hidden._

_They thought they wouldn't be caught, but as praetor, Reyna had a reputation to uphold. She couldn't give them any leeway, otherwise before she knew it she'd have a rebellion on her hands. It was only her first year in charge, she had to prove to the legion she was capable. Ready to bust them, she stepped forward only to have a hand grab her shoulder._

_"Hey, what are you. . ?"_

_She turned to see Jason, her co praetor, smiling at her._

_"C'mon. Let them be. They're not doing any harm."_

_"Jason, I can't, I have to keep the rules in order, what if—"_

_"Save it for their commanding officer. You're a praetor now, you don't have to deal with some sneaky probatios. Besides. . . they kind of remind me of someone."_

_Reyna looked at him questioning. "Who?"_

_Slipping his hand into hers, Jason pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Us. Get some sleep, we have much more to worry about. Mount Othryrs is stirring again."_

_Letting him guide her back to the house the praetors shared, Reyna sighed. She supposed he was right. It was nice, to forget her duty to New Rome, for just a moment with him._

* * *

No. There was definitely something there. Before the fights, before the breakup. But that was a some time ago now. As it was, Jason had returned, with a pretty new girlfriend, and he made his choice to leave Camp Jupiter behind. Even after Piper and Jason's breakup, Jason hadn't made any move to come back to her, as much as Reyna hoped. Spending time with Camp Halfblood made things more complicated.

The Greeks in general made things more complicated. For one, Reyna wasn't sure if it was _Jason_ she wanted anymore, but rather, someone else, someone very similar and yet so wildly different. 

Thalia Grace.

The second in command of the Hunt of Diana confused Reyna. At first, she recognized Jason in her, in her eyes and in the way she fought, but as she spent more and more time with her, Reyna got to know _her_ , the punk rock rebel with a penchant for trouble and a fear of heights. Thalia was rough around the edges and ready for a fight.

It was Thalia who suggested they become friends first. Writing letters, sending her sweet words and small gifts when the huntress got a chance. Reyna was scared, and didn't want to see it as more than it was, so she chalked it off as friendship and left it at that.

But when they were together. . .

A brush of their hands, a whispered "you look pretty" the other didn't think she heard, a stray lock of hair tucked behind her ear. Reyna's heart raced with every interaction, every joking kiss to her hand as they parted, each new letter outlined in silver ink. When the suggestion to join the Hunt came up, she hadn't outright said no.

She wasn't sure, at first. Her view of the Hunt was that the girls who joined could not have had any attraction to men _ever_. She had loved Jason, as much as a child soldier leading an army and tossed in a war could love their co commander. She had never wanted more from him, but she still loved him. She wasn't sure if that counted to the goddess.

Thalia had laughed when she voiced her concerns. Clearing things up, the huntress told her it wasn't binding, that the girls could leave and live their lives whenever they wanted, if they were to fall in love with a man. For others, she said, the young women who joined Artemis, they spent their lives with a partner also in the hunt. As long as they weren't a man, they could do whatever they wanted. Some chose to be themselves by themselves, to never find a romantic partner. 

That made her feel better. She wanted love, the love she had with Jason, but she wanted it from... someone else. It scared her, though. She was afraid to think of replacing him. 

Especially with Thalia.

However, one night under the stars, when Thalia kissed her for the first time, Reyna realized no one would ever replace Jason. That was okay. His sister was not "Jason 2.0", falling for her was not an insult to his memory, and it was time for Reyna to move on. She missed him, but the miss was for that of a friend. They hadn't been together for years at this point.

After the battle, when the Hunt came around again, Reyna made her choice. 

She took Thalia's hand, and gratefully accepted the bow.

**Author's Note:**

> I will fight Uncle Rick on this but the Hunters of Artemis could have wlw relationships.


End file.
